ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Sprout Movement
The Sprout movement is the PPC's take on Girl/Boy Scouts."The former.", post by Huinesoron on the PPC Posting Board, Apr 26, 2014 It is not school, but an extracurricular activity. It could possibly be thought of as a Very Junior Agents Program."No, it wouldn't.", post by Huinesoron on the PPC Posting Board, Apr 26, 2014 The Sprout movement is led by Agent Maly of the Department of Out of Character Hobbits,"Buds & Sprouts" by Huinesoron, Apr 25, 2014 the implication being that the DOOCH have nothing better to do. Organisation The PPC Sprout movement is divided into two age groups, normalised to World One humans. Children join the Buds at age four; at age eight, they progress to the Sprouts, where they remain until age twelve. Buds and Sprouts are organised into posies, each posy being led by a Bloom. Different posies may engage in joint activities at the discretion of their Blooms. During all activities, Buds and Sprouts should wear their full uniforms unless their Bloom states otherwise. A Bloom may have assistants, depending on the size of the posy; these assistants will be designated with flower-derived words. By tradition, the first assistant is called Blossom; any further names are at the discretion of their Bloom. The uniform consists of black trousers, a yellow shirt, and a black waistcoat onto which achievement badges may be sewn. Achievement Badges Due to the effects of age normalisation, achievement badges are shared across Buds and Sprouts; this allows children from fast-maturing species to continue their progress despite spending less time in each group, while still providing a challenge for slow-growing Buds. Each badge is sponsored by a department or division of the PPC, and is split into three levels – Basic, Moderate, and Advanced. At the discretion of the departmental secretary or other assigned Sprout liaison, a child holding an Advanced badge may be given a personalised Super-Advanced project to complete. SA projects are often a prelude to a child beginning training for the department in question, when they reach the appropriate age. A badge consists of the departmental flash patch surrounded by a broad coloured ring: bronze for Basic, silver for Moderate, gold for Advanced. A Super Advanced badge consists of a gold(ish) medal showing the departmental flash patch. Known Badges ; Medical Department * Basic: Take the First Aid course and demonstrate understanding of what is taught during it, by way of a practical demonstration. * Moderate: Correctly diagnose a range of common injuries and diseases, in film footage or live patients. Describe appropriate treatment for each. * Advanced: Research three of Medical’s ‘unusual patients’. Present a theory on the nature and cause of their ailments, referencing other examples, and detail the appropriate treatment. Perform a practical demonstration of the administration of the treatment in question. ; Department of Implausible Crossovers * Basic: In a demonstration ‘crossover’ – such as the Miss Cam Courtyard made up to look like a story – find and identify all of the canonical elements. * Moderate: Completed the Implausible Orienteering Course – a navigation exercise/treasure hunt conducted across the Multiverse, using a specially limited Remote Activator. * Advanced: Read and report on three badfics identified by Intelligence as being Implausible Crossovers. Identify each point of implausability and explain what is wrong with it, and how – if at all – it could be resolved. ; Department of Geographical Aberrations * Basic: Take and pass the DOGA fire safety course (AKA ‘Let’s Not Burn Down Rivendell Again’). This will include a requirement to safely burn down a specially-constructed building. * Moderate: Draw a map of a canonical location of your choice, highlighting at least ten places where geographical aberrations could occur. * Advanced: Having been dropped into a selected canon, determine your current location and navigate to another location which you will be informed of on arrival. This may constitute a multi-day excursion under supervision, but with no guidance. ; Department of Out-of-Character Hobbits * Basic: Hug a hobbit! Because hobbits are adorable! * Moderate: Hug two hobbits – at the same time! * Advanced: The Advanced badge has been redacted. Agent Maly, I put you in charge of the Sprout movement on the understanding that you would take it seriously. ~The Authoritative Elanor. PS: I don’t think that’s even physically possible. ~tAE Known Participants ; Blooms & Blossoms * Agent Maly & Agent Dagger, DOOCH ; Badge Sponsors * Nurse Timbledim, Medical * Former-agent Dafydd Illian, DOGA * Agent Maly, DOOCH ; Buds * Jasmine Illian * Luden Dioxond * Ether Calinson * Malcolm Hyrax * Bella Illian * Henry RobinsonHatching RP post by Neshomeh, Aug 25, 2015 ; Sprouts * Tia Hyrax * Tanfin Illian References Category:HQ Societies Category:Nursery Category:Children in HQ